Wikitubia:Interviews/67RoadMaster
This interview was conducted on November 21, 2016, by Aidan Dunphy ---- 67RoadMaster is a YouTuber with over 3,500 subscribers. ---- Q1: How and when did you discover YouTube? * I discovered YouTube when I was about 10 years old looking for car videos. I just google searched car videos and it brought me to YouTube. Q2: Can you remember what the first YouTube video that you ever watch was? * The first video I had ever watched on YouTube was a video of remote control cars. Q3: Can you remember what the first video game that you ever played was? * The first video game I ever played was Need For Speed Carbon. Q4: Who was the first YouTuber that you were a fan of? * The first YouTuber that I really started to become a fan of was AR12 Gaming. I always watch all of his videos the minute he uploads them. Q5: Who influence you to make YouTube videos?﻿ * I would say AR12 Gaming and Tomcat9700 Gaming influenced me to make videos because I saw how much fun they were having. Q6: What do you think about the new YouTube Advertiser-Friendly content guidelines? * I can agree with some of them and see where they are coming from. Personally it doesn't really affect the content that I watch or create. Q7: How did you come up with 67RoadMaster as your YouTube channel name? * When I came up with the name 67RoadMaster, The 1967 Ford Mustang was my favorite classic car and I loved cars so I thought might as well but my favorite car in the name. Q8: Currently who is your favourite YouTuber or YouTubers? * My top 3 favorite YouTubers right now are Adam LZ, StreetSpeed717, and Salomondrin. Q9: Do you have a favourite and least favourite video that you have uploaded? * My favorite video that I have uploaded is my battle between the Lamborghini Huracan, McLaren 650s, and Ferrari 488. I don't really have a least favorite video. Q10: What is your favourite game? * My favorite game would have to be Forza Horizon 3. Q11: Do you play games in your free time that you don't record and upload? * There will be times where I play games and I am not recording but most of the time I am browsing the internet looking for my next real life car. Q12: What is your favourite part about having a YouTube channel? * My favorite part about having a YouTube Channel is hearing what people have to say about me and my content. Q13: What made you want to upload mostly Forza videos? * What made me want to upload Forza videos was because that was the only game I played and wanted to share my views on it. Q14: What is your favourite vehicle in Forza? * My favorite vehicle in Forza would have to be the Aston Martin Vulcan. Q15: How did you come up with the idea of doing a Forza Top Speed Build series? * I came up with the Top Speed Build series because I wanted to do something not that many people were doing and I was into Drag Racing at the time. So I figured why not try to find the fastest car in Forza. Q16: Will you ever upload a Facecam or Face Reveal video? * I don't plan to upload Facecam for Forza, but I do plan to vlog when I get a car in real life to build. Q17: You currently have over 2,380 subscribers, Did you ever think you would have that many subscribers? * I did see myself having over 2,300 subscribers, I just didn't realize I would be this slow because of the views I was getting. Q18: You currently have uploaded 306 videos, Did you ever think you would uploaded that many videos? * I did see myself uploading over 306 videos. I am hoping to be uploading over 1,000. Q19: Currently your most viewed video has over 44,400 views, Did you ever think one of your videos would have that many views? * I never thought that a video or any video would get that many views! I must of done something right I just can't figure it out. Q20: What is your lifetime subscriber and video view goal? * My lifetime subscriber goal is at least 100,000 subscribers and my view goal is 10,000,000 views. Q21: What was your lifetime subscriber goal when you first started uploading YouTube videos? * My lifetime subscriber goal was 1,000 subs when I started 3 years ago. Q22: How long do you think YouTube will last? * I think YouTube will last at least another 10 years because the internet is taking over T.V. and younger generations watch more YouTube videos than T.V. Q23: How long do you think you will be uploading YouTube video? * I really have no idea how long I will be uploading for. Q24: Are you planning on going to any YouTube conventions? * I would like to go to YouTube conventions like PAX but I don't know if I will ever be presented the opportunity. Q25: What advice would you give to someone who is trying to make videos on YouTube? * My advice for people trying to make videos on YouTube is to never give up and you don't need the top of the line equipment to get you started. Q26: What is the future for you and your channel? * The future for me and my channel is to make less videos about video games and move on to real life videos with cars. Q27: Have you ever done a interview like this before? * No I have never done a interview like this before. Category:YouTube Interviews